From Fb, With Love
by Chetnaxx
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, Madge, Gale, Cato, Glimmer and the rest of the friends go on holiday. But they're called back early...why? Gale isn't that innocent and Madge and Johanna bear the brunt of it. SEQUEL NOW UP! R & R!
1. Beginnnings

**Katniss Pov...**

It had been a week we had been on vacation and in that short time Gale had cheated on Madge with Johanna. He had took pictures of me and Peeta doing stuff we weren't doing - I swear we weren't kissing really - and posted them on FB. And when I found out, well that was chaos...

"GALLLLLLEEEE!" I was about to burst into the pottery class that he was taking with Johanna, when Peeta came up to me.

"Katniss, I need to tell you something. It's-"I never gave him time to finish his sentence..he's probably gonna say the same thing as me.

"Peeta HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT GALE DID?" I screamed.

"Actually, Yes I have, and I was just about to get my revenge. But there's something more imp-"

"HOW?" I wanted to burst in there and shoot an arrow through Gales head, but I was actually intrigued by this.

"Well….you know that GALE is in there with JOHANNA, but only yesterday, I swear, he was kissing MADGE.

"Yeah, she came up to me all love struck after. OMG PEETA THAT'S BRILLIANT! TAKE A COUPLE OF PICTURES OF GALE WITH JOHANNA THEN GALE WITH MADGE AND POST IT TO FACEBOOK! Oooooh, EVERYONE'S GONNA SEE GALE FOR THE PLAYER HE IS!"

"OK, Katniss now that you've got that sorted there's something I have to tell you…emmm, we have to go back." He takes me by the hand and sits me down. "Your dad's back."

"W-w-what? How? He died Peeta. In a-" Now it was my time to get interrupted.

"In a mining accident, I know. But he didn't. Gale's dad and your dad. They were trapped in a separate bit of mine. The storage bit. They had food and water and nothing but a shovel to dig their way out. It took them 9 years! But Katniss, he's alive. We're all going back tomorrow at 3pm. The flight's booked."

"OMG, well we better tell Gale. I wanna go home now but if we can't I want to spend the rest of the time in Japan partying, with you. AND I ALMOST FORGOT….We still have to get our revenge…" Today was gonna be a good day…

Peeta's POV

"Ha, ha yeahh I rememberrr thee timmee I got lost in thee woodsss. Thaatt was the daaayy I firrrst met Katnisshh hereeee." Gale slurred.

"Gale you've told us this story 6 times in the last 10 MINUTES!" I was starting to get annoyed. "Stop drinking already."

"OK CALM DOWN RAJI, come on Madge, let's get away.." Oooohhh here was my chance. I snapped a picture of Gale and Madge going into Gale's room.

"Peeta, did you get that?


	2. Oh No

*** Peaks around the corner ***

**OMG. I AM SO SORRY. LIKE, I've been through a lot lately. I found out that someone in my family had cancer. I had exams. I had to go on holiday. So...it's been a month. SORRY! ENJOY. REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN ANY BUSINESS OR SERVICE OR GOOD OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. DON'T SUE ME, IF I HAVEN'T ADDED YOU IN HERE, I DON'T OWN YOU I JUST FORGOT. I DON'T OWN FACEBOOK OKAY. OR THE HUNGER GAMES.**

* * *

"Peeta, Johanna still won't talk to me and neither will Madge. SERIOUSLY MAN, not cool what you did last night." Gale said, as we walked though the airport.

"I agree, I mean Glimmer doesn't know about any of my one-nighters. If you told her that would be so bad." Cato agreed.

* * *

After Gale had entered his room, me and Katniss went to sit on the beach.

"Do you wanna play 21 dares" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll start. 1 2 3." I said.

"4 5 6"

"7 8"

"9 10 11"

"12 13 14"

"15 16"

"17 18 19"

"20...oh no. 21. So what's my dare Katniss?"

"Emmmmmm...oh...skfheajfjh" She mumbled, turning a light shade of red.

"What?"

"I said ajfhkaj"

"What? A little louder. Or else I'm gonna tickle you."

"hjdgjjhk"

"That's it. I won't stop until you say." I reached over and started tickling Katniss. She screamed. I pinned her to the ground, straddling her. "Now what did you say?"

"Ha..Peet-HAHA..KI-HAHA..m-me-me."

"What?" By this point her legs were around my back, her small body underneath me.

"PEETA KISS ME!" She screamed out. I was shocked. I looked into her eyes and I'm not even sure who made the first move, but her lips were on mine. I rolled her over and placed kisses down her chin, up her nck and back. Her fingers made her way up my top and effortlessly pulled it off. I pushed down on her and a small moan escaped her lips.

"I love you Katniss."

"I love you too. WAIT PEETA WHERE's THE CAMERA?"

"Here. Why?"

"Gale and Madge are kissing...naked...on the balcony...take a picture."

Snap.

And with that we went to find Johanna.

* * *

"So he cheated on me? That WHORE! Wait till I see him next." Johanna screamed, staring at the photo of Gale and Madge.

"Yeahh...Gale actually cheated on MADGE with you." Katniss said. "We need you to go up to Gale and kiss him. HARD."

"WHY?"

"Well, we're gonna upload it to FB. FOR EVERYONE TO SEE." I said.

* * *

Gale and I looked at the pics on FB.

538 comments.

Johanna.

I HATE YOU. YOU WHORE. GIRLS NEVER DATE GALE. YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DO NOW.

Madge.

So you cheated on me. Well guess what Gale. I'm pregnant. AND I'M KEEPING THE BABY. But you are NEVER aloud to see it, and if you touch me one more time..I PHONE THE POLICE. OK. HAVE A NICE LIFE.

"Peeta...Madge was pregnant." Gale said.

Oh no. What have I done?

* * *

**So. Madge was pregnant. What will Gale do? And does anyone want to help me write this story cause (as I explained) I have a lot of stress right now.**

**REEEVVVVVVVIIEEEWWWWWW!**


	3. Where are they?

**Remember to review this..**

**What's your Favourite Character and Why? **

**The person with the best reason will be my OC. Remember to say what your name is (or what you want it to be) and what your gender is..in case it's not obvious from the name. Also...**

******What do you think Madge's baby's name should be?**

****** Should there be more than one?**

****** What gender?**

****** Should I have a chapter on Gale and Madge or should i just do EVERYTHING from Peeta and Katniss's point of view?**

******I got part of this idea from an anonymous reviewer. Thanks for reviewing everyone!**

******This is gonna be a long one btw!**

* * *

Katniss POV

I sat next to my dad in my one shoulder, yellow butterfly dress, self consciously pulling it down.

"So is Peeta your boyfriend then." He asked.

"I-I I honestly don't know, we haven't really talked." I said. Although he'd been gone for years, it felt like he'd been gone for minutes and I could talk to him about anything.

"Well what were you doing all day with him if you didn't talk to him."

"No, we talked, just not about, well, US."

"So where are you going tonight then?"

"Just a party, at Clove's."

"Clove? Clove Hutcherson? Is she Josh Hutcherson's daughter?" **(1)**

**"**Why do you know him?"

"Yeah..he was my best mate before..the..mining..incident. Who did he marry? Cause I know him and he was really traditional so he obviously married first."

"Did you know Jennifer Lawrence? Her." **(2)**

"Ah..he always had a crush on her..was planning to ask her out the day I went down."

"Dad..I really missed you. I'm glad your back!" I said, my eyes brimming with tears.

"Aww sweetie, I missed yo-"

He was cut off by knocking on the door.

"That'll be Peeta. I'll just go. Have a nice time with Prim and Mum!" I smiled at him and went to answer the door.

"Hey!" Peeta said, staring at me."You look beautiful." I blushed.

"You look good too." And he did. He wore a yellow top that fitted him just right, red chinos and yellow high tops. **(3)**

We walked over to the car and he held the door open for me. As soon as we were both inside, I began to think about what happened earlier today.

* * *

"Bye Mum. Bye Prim." I turned towards the door. OH. "Bye Dad!" I called before walking out. I was going to go see Madge. I knocked on the door for her house. No answer. I knocked again. Mrs Undersee came out.

"Oh Katniss sweetie."

"Hi Mrs Undersee!"

"Aww..I'm sorry darling but Madge isn't here. I don't know where she is at the minute."

"Oh..right. Bye" Madge not at home? I turned around and began to walk to the Peeta's house. I knew he had the day off.

* * *

"Hey Katniss..are you going to Clove's party tonight?" Peeta said.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you need a ride?"

"Aww..thanks Peeta! Yeah I do! I was gonna ask Madge but she's not at home."

"Hmm..that's weird. Madge isn't home?"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Gale isn't home either. Wanna look for them?"

"Yeah. What is up with them two?"

We spent the rest of the day searching the Town and the Seam. They weren't there.

"Oh well." I said. "Peeta, I've gotta go home now anyway. Can you drop me off?"

"Sure." We sat down in his car and he switched on the radio.

"OMG..I LOVE THIS SONG!" He cranked the volume up and I started to sing along.

**(4) I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

Peeta joined in. I didn't know he sung!

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,**  
**The people we used to be...**  
**It's even harder to picture,**  
**That you're not here next to me.**

**You say it's too late to make it,**  
**But is it too late to try?**  
**And in our time that you wasted**  
**All of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights,**  
**You turned out the lights**  
**Now I'm paralyzed,**  
**Still stuck in that time,**  
**When we called it love,**  
**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
** All those fairy tales are full of sh*t**  
** One more f*cking love song, I'll be sick.**

**Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow**  
**'Cause you forgot yesterday.**  
**I gave you my love to borrow,**  
**But you just gave it away.**

**You can't expect me to be fine,**  
**I don't expect you to care**  
**I know I've said it before,**  
**But all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights,**  
**You turned out the lights**  
**Now I'm paralyzed,**  
**Still stuck in that time,**  
**When we called it love,**  
**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
** All those fairy tales are full of sh*t**  
** One more f*cking love song, I'll be sick.**

**Now I'm at a payphone...**

I stopped letting Peeta do this bit on his own.

**Man, - that -**  
**I'll be out spending all this money**  
**While you're sitting round wondering**  
**Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing,**  
**Made it from the bottom**  
**Now when you see me I'm stunning,**  
**And all of my cars start with a push of a button**

**Telling me the chances I blew up**  
**Or whatever you call it,**  
**Switch the number to my phone**  
**So you never could call it,**  
**Don't need my name on my shirt,**  
**You can tell it I'm ballin.**

**Swish, what a shame could have got picked**  
**Had a really good game but you missed your last shot**  
**So you talk about who you see at the top**  
**Or what you could have saw but sad to say it's over for.**  
**Phantom pulled up valet open doors**  
**Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for**  
**Now it's me who they want, so you can go and take**  
**that little piece of sh*twith you.**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home**  
**All of my change I spent on you**  
**Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong**  
**Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If "Happy Ever After" did exist,**  
**I would still be holding you like this**  
** All those fairy tales are full of sh*t**  
** One more f*cking love song, I'll be sick.**

**Now I'm at a payphone...**

Before we knew it, I was home. I opened the door. "See you later." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 9, okay?" He said giving me a that cute smile, the one that made my knees really weak and made me want to jump on him. Literally JUMP on him.

Trying my best not to throw up I whispered "Yeah. Can't wait!" I turned and made my way halfway out the door when I felt his hand touch my elbow. I turned around and looked at him.

"Katniss" he whispered. He leant towards me and pressed his lips gently against mine. "See you later" he whispered against my lips.

"Yeah." And I half ran, half walked inside.

* * *

"Peeta, Katniss you're here!" Clove yelled running down the enormous driveway to her house. She was wearing a very short, scarlet dress, that hugged her body and flaired out towards the bottom. She smelt of alcohol. "We were just about to start playing twister. Cato's really good at choosing the games!" She led us inside.

Wait Cato chose this. Oh no this can't be good.

* * *

**OOOHH Another one of Cato's games..what could he POSSIBLY do to twister? I guess you'll have to wait until next time to find out!**

**(1) Sorry, couldn't help it...he's just TOO...well..NomNom.**

**(2) Sorry again..She's KATNISS and well KATNISS and PEETA should ALWAYS be together!**

**(3) I do not own Converse or anything to do with high tops.**

**(4) I do not own Payphone by Maroon 5 or anything to do with it.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**AND THE CONTEST CLOSES ON THE 15th JULY!**


	4. What's the Game?

**Hey no-one's entered in the contest! :( Fine then if none of you are going to review, or try to enter then why should I continue this? :I **

**If you give me at least 3 more reviews I'll continue it, otherwise this is the last chapter!**

**I mean it.**

**Sorry for being harsh but so many of you read this but don't even review! You just ignore me!**

**Thanks for the people that have reviewed though... :D**

* * *

Peeta POV

Katniss entered the door before me and I was a bit worried. She didn't speak the whole car journey, was something wrong? As soon as I got in I saw a horrific sight. Why do all of Cato's games include beer, removing clothes and kissing?

"Katniss, Peeta! Oh..we're not starting again so join in." Cato said. He had no top on. Marvel and Glimmer were in their bras, Thresh in his underwear, Gale with socks and boxers and Madge was sitting on the side. They were all tangled together on a giant twister mat. "It's easy..Madge is turning the disk, Clove was just about to join in by the way, it's basically normal twister but if you cant get something to the the coloured dot you have three options. Drink a bottle of beer, take off something or go in the closet over there and we'll make sure you *ahem* have a good time!"

Katniss looked at me worried. "You can't escape..I've locked the door." Clove's voice rang out. OH NO!

* * *

Katniss Pov

After 15 minutes only Peeta and me were on the mat. Cato had been disqualified, Thresh and Glimmer were in a room, Marvel had passed out and Gale locked himself in the toilet. Peeta had taken off his top and his jeans, he had drank 8 bottles and I'm pretty sure he couldn't take any more.

I had drank 9 bottles. I was in nothing but my cherry red underwear. And I was seriously considering the closet.

"Katniss, Right hand to Yellow!" Clove shouted. I reached over but couldnt get it. "OOH WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO CHOOSE?" I looked over to Peeta sympathetically.

"The Closet."

* * *

**OOOHH your gonna have to wait till next time! And until I get at least 5 reviews chapters are gonna be as short as this. Sorry that this one was a bit bad.**

**Remember...unless I get 3 reviews ATLEAST this story is gonna be discontinued.**

**Sorry for being harsh, but I'm already really upset, and me getting hardly any reviews isn't helping!**

**Love You! XxX. **


	5. The Closet

**Hey Guyss...Guess what..they DON'T have CANCER. It was just a scare! So I'm happy now. Anyway, a author called Blazican is writing the chapter for tomorrow...but I'm gonna write the rest. Thanks for helping though! :) **

**ALSOOOO...DON'T FORGET TO...**

**R**ead**  
E**verything**  
V**ery fast**  
I**n 10 minutes at most**  
E**very single word  
**W**hen you've done that..**.REVIEW!**

**:)**

* * *

****Madge walked us over to the cupboard and just before she locked it said, "Hey Guys, you know Clove has heat meters in every room of her house don't you. Her mum got them put in to see if there's any holes. Weird right. So anyway, your going to have to you know, cause she won't let you out until she sees it. Don't worry she won't be able to see any detail, just red and blue blotches." She smiled apologetically and closed the door again.

We waited for the click, before I looked at Peeta. The closet was actually pretty small and there was no light coming in apart from a bit under the door. Me and Peeta were pressed together in the small space. "Peeta, before we do anything..I've got to be honest with you. I've been really confused lately." I took a deep breath. "You know, cause of the kisses and everything...what exactly are me and you?" I tensed waiting for his answer.

"Really, Katniss. You've been worried cause of that?" His arms went round me. "We're anything you want us to be..I mean I'd like you..aw scrap that...I really like you Katniss, like, hell love more like. If we're coming out with the truth I might as well. I've liked you since we were 5. You know when your dad had just, well thought to have, died and well you know the whole incident with the bread." He kissed the top of my head. "I've wanted to say this for years. Will you be my girlfriend Katniss?"

I was shocked..he remembered the bread! "Yeah, I love you too silly!"

He pressed his lips against mine and I pulled him closer to me. His lips were soft for a boy. But they were nice. He pushed me against the wall and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. He licked my lips, begging to enter and I willing opened. I grinded my hips against his, causing him to moan. He broke off. "Katniss why are you so good at this" He bit my ear slightly and made his way down my jaw, leaving a trail of kisses behind. My hands worked down his chest, working their way up his top. I pushed him away for a second, pulling off his top and then continuing to pull off mine. Outside we heard a bang.

"Hey get out, Clove's parents are coming home early." Madge's voice rang out.

Before we left, Peeta whispered in my ear.."Hey, do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"

I smiled at him. "Pick me up in the morning."

* * *

**WOOOOO! A PEETNISS CHAPTER! AND THEY'RE OFFICIALLY A COUPLE NOW! YAYYYYY! :)**

**AND REMEMBER...**

**R**ead**  
E**verything**  
V**ery fast**  
I**n 10 minutes at most**  
E**very single word  
**W**hen you've done that..**.REVIEW!**


	6. Woah

**Ok Guys...So this chapter is written by Blazican...a great author...read his stories. Basically I gave him a storyline and he wrote the chapter to it. :D**

**How did you like my REVIEW thingy yesterday...should I make more of them?**

**REVIEW and I'll love you! LOL.**

**OMG, go on tumblr and search text from dog...SOOOO FUNNYY! HAHAHA ROFLAGE!**

**Anywayssss...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL APART FROM THE PLOT IN THIS STORY...OF COURSE I WROTE IT BUT WHOEVER OWNS AUSTIN AND ALLY OWNS IT SAME FOR FACEBOOK, TUMBLR (cause I mentioned it above) AND ANY OTHER SERVICE, COMPANY ETC. USED IN THIS. JUST DON'T WANNA GET IN TROUBLE THAT'S ALL...:)**

_**Review.**_

* * *

_Peeta's POV_

Today I'm to the beach with Katniss. I can't wait! I go into my closet, and grab a tight, gray shirt, and some swimshorts. I pack a bag with a towel, sunscreen and stuff like that. When I'm heading out the door, my dad sees me and he asks "Peeta, Where are you going?" He wasn't home last night, so I wasn't able to tell him about me and Katniss. "I'm going to the beach with my new girlfriend." I said.

"And who might this lucky girl be?" Oh gosh, my dad looks at me intently, and I can just tell I'm blushing…

"Katniss Everdeen…" He looks at me, and I wonder what he is thinking. "Just be careful, I wanted to marry her mother, but then she ran off with a miner."

I glance at him, and just say "Okaaayyy then, I'll be back tonight!"  
I jump into my car, and drive to Katniss's house. It was only a five minute drive. I knock on her door, and her dad opens it. I had never met him before. So this is the guy who stole the woman who my dad was going to marry. I wonder why...

"And who might you be? Peeta right. Are you Roll's son? Can you tell him I'll pop by later when you drive past the bakery?" he asks with a wink. Of course he knows, Katniss probably already told him. He invites me inside, and tells me Katniss is getting ready. He says he needs to talk to me, oh no… "Now listen boy, Katniss is my daughter, and if you break her heart, I will break YOU up with my hand tied behind my back. Also, I don't want her to lose her virginity, and if she becomes pregnant, I will MURDER you, got it?" I can only make a nod, and then Katniss comes downstairs, thank goodness! Katniss is wearing a light blue tanktop, and black and navy shorts, that show off her long, tanned legs. She looks amazing. I smile at her.

_Katniss POV_

I hear my dad talking to Peeta. I'm sure he doesn't realize I'm on the stairs listening. I can only make out "And if you break her heart, I will break you…" I also made out "And if she becomes pregnant, I will murder you, got it?" I think to myself, Dad I would lose my virginity but I know and I will make sure I only become pregnant after I'm married. How could he even think that? With that I walk down the stairs, and see Peeta nod at my dad, he turns around and I see his eyes are saying "Get me out of here, please!" Peeta looks really attractive today, his shirt shows off his muscles and everything! He smiles at me.

"Hey Peeta, I was on facebook, and saw that Gales parents are out shopping, do you want to invite Gale and Madge? Let's try and get them back together!" He looks at me, and says "Sure why not!" We start walking out the door and I yell to my dad, "I'll be back tonight! Bye Prim, tell mum I've gone out with Peeta." He says something, but the door closes before I can understand it. I turn to look at Peeta. "I love you Katniss" is what I hear out of Peeta's mouth. "I love you too Peeta," and with that we move close to each other, and kiss. His lips are so warm and gentle, it's really passionate. I love him so much, even if we have only been together for one day.  
After a few minutes, we walk to the car, and we're both blushing. It's a very awkward ride to Gale's home, but I can't stop looking at Peeta's muscles. He's so hot! When we get to Gale's house, Peeta and I get out of the car. I ring the doorbell. I hear someone say "One second!" Gale opens the door and I see something I never want to see ever again. I turn away, shocked and embarrassed. What the hell is going on?...

* * *

**LOL. Wait till you read the next chapter! I'll be updating over the weekend! Love you guys! Review! And this Chapter was written by BLAZICAN. :)**


	7. Someone new

**OK so this chapter reveals the winner to my OC contest...ENJOY&REVIEW! **

**Also I'm starting a system from my next chapter. I'll update every sunday and depending on how many reviews I get that week (sunday - sunday) I write that many words. So...**

**0 reviews - 0 words (so no chapter until the next week)**

**1 review - 100 words,**

**2 reviews - 200 words,**

**3 reviews - 300 words,**

**and on and on. :)**

**Love you guys!**

* * *

Katniss POV

When we get to Gale's house, Peeta and I get out of the car. I ring the doorbell. I hear someone say "One second!" Gale opens the door and I see something I never want to see ever again. I turn away, shocked and embarrassed. What the hell is going on?

"GALE, WHY ARE YOU NAKED?" I shout still looking away. OMG CRINGE!

"K-Katniss, P-Peeta what are you doing h-here?" Gale stammered.

"Gale, we came over to ask if you wanted to go to the beach. Get some clothes on if you want to go though." Peeta said.

"Ok, but come in." He said. I turn around to see him walking upstairs. We stood there in silence, listening in to something that was happening upstairs. I could pick out Gale's voice, but there was someone else, a woman.

**(AN..._Gale's voice_, **Woman's voice**)**

Gale, baby, how can't you remember me. It's Rachel. Rachel Megan Bonner. You dated me two years ago. I thought we were d-done. Until last night.

_**I'm sorry I don't remember. And last night, that was a mistake. I-I rang the wrong number. I'm sorry but what I said and did, that was supposed to be for someone else, not you.**_

But you said you were sorry that you cheated on me. And that you want me back. And when I came over...you did our special thing. You even put your hand where you used to put it. You even used the same pole as the last time we did it.

**_I was DRUNK okay. I don't know what I was doing. Just do me a favour. Get some clothes on and leave. I've got to go._**

Me and Peeta looked at each other in shock before we heard footsteps on the stairs. Knowing that I was bright red and that Gale wouldn't like it if he knew we were eavesdropping, Peeta pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

"Hey Peeta, Katniss. I know you're dating now but do us all a favour. Don't make out in front of us." Gale said.

"What, like you and Madge used to?" I said. I knew it was wrong to say, but i was too angry at him for doing whatever he did last night with that Rachel Megan Bonner.

* * *

**Well done to and Joshhutchersonlover for winning..I couldn't decide so I chose both. Also LifesToShortToCare...I wouldn't be disappointed if I were you. You've been chosen for something later on in this story...:)  
**

**I know it was short but I'm really busy at the mo! Review for long chapters remember!**


	8. The Beach

**Hey Guys! I AM SOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY! As most of you know it was my birthday on the 16th. And I got an Apple Macbook Air, so I've been moving stuff from my old laptop to here.**

**Anyway same system...**

**0 reviews - 0 words (so no chapter until the next week)**

**1 review - 100 words,**

**2 reviews - 200 words,**

**3 reviews - 300 words,**

**and on and on. :)**

** I got 13 reviews so 1300 words. I'll do a bit in this chapter and the rest tomorrow OK! :) **

* * *

****All the way to the beach, Gale and Madge didn't talk to each other. I invited them for a reason. TALK. MAKE UP. DO SOMETHING ALREADY. Madge's stomach was now beginning to bulge. She looked cute actually!

When we got to the beach, I couldn't wait to get in the water. I immediately stripped, leaving myself in my light pink bikini. I sprint to the water and turned to see what Peeta was up to. But I couldn't see him. That was when I felt an arm go around my waist.

"Hey sexy" I heard, breath tickling my ear.

"Peeta." I turned around and kissed him squarely on his lips. He pulled my legs around him deepening the kiss. I pulled away as a large wave came over our heads. Ha, I could have some fun with this.

Peeta POV

****"Katniss, where are you?" I shouted worried. I turned around frantically searching for her. I felt something snake around my ankle. A hand. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

She pulled me under and jumped on my back. I resurfaced and stroked up and down her long legs, before picking her up and placing her in the water. I kicked water at her until she was completely drenched.

"PEETA, WHERE'S GALE AND MADGE?" I turned and sure enough, they've disappeared leaving their clothes behind on the beach towels.

* * *

**Where's Gale and Madge gone? **

**Hey, I know it's short but a longer one is coming tomorrow okay! :)**

**Remember review!**

**LOVE YA. XxX**


	9. Finally

**Have fun reading! Then Review.**

* * *

Katniss POV

It's been 2 hours and we've still not found Madge and Gale. Where could they be? I was on the verge of tears when Peeta ran up to me.

"Katniss, don't worry I found them. And believe me, they're safe. They've took the tube back home."

"Really!"

"Yeah, but i wouldn't sit on the back seat of your car for a while." This made me confused.

"What? Why? Has she threw up or something?"

"Lets just say Madge and Gale are back together." Oh. I blushed heavily.

"Well I guess we better be going, the tide's coming in."

"Yeah, do you wanna hang out at my place?"

"Sure." I'd never been in Peeta's room before.

* * *

"What about that Rachel Megan Bonner girl. Katniss, should we tell Madge?" We were both lying down on Peeta's bed, Peeta caressing my cheek.

"Leave it. They're happy. She won't come back." I think she won't at least.

"I can't believe they did that on my back seat."

"Yeah."

"So..." I couldn't think of what to say so I turned on the radio.

**(A/N...Radio in Bold.)**

**And now Panem news.**

**Cinna Man, proud new father.**

**Madge Undersee's baby news.**

**District 12 has the highest teen pregnancy rate in Panem.**

"Has everyone lost their virginity but me?" I heard Peeta mumble. We have to have this convo some day I guess.

"I haven't." I turned bright red.

"Haven't what?"

"Lost my virginity." He turned brighter red than me.

"You heard me?"

"Peeta, we're gonna have to have this conversation."

"I agree. Well..do you want to lose it?"

I fluttered my eyelashes. Trying to be seductive. "If I love the guy, yes. What about you?"

"Same. And I know who I love." He pulled me closer to him, his lips trailing my neck.

"I do too. Where are your parents?" I flipped him so I was sitting on him.

"Business trip. Won't be back till tomorrow morning." He grinded his hips against mine causing me to moan.

"Oh really." I undid the buttons to his shirt and rubbed my fingers up and down his abs before kissing him wildly. He flipped me over taking off his shirt. We were really getting into it now. He pulled off my shirt, leaving me in my bra.

And that night turned out to be the best night of my life.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I had to keep the T rating! I'll leave you to imagine what happens. I'll update on sunday!**

**Love Ya!**


	10. Last Chapter

**Hey, Guys. Last CHAPTER!**

**Btw, I just felt really off after that review. So I'm gonna delete PART OF this story, its only gonna be up for 1 more week. Spread the word! BUT I WILL DO A SEQUEL. So like, you can read the sequel - I'll be ok with that since i know it's all mine - and it won't matter if you haven't read the first story, which you all have. If you get what I mean.**

**SOWWYY!**

* * *

6 months passed quickly and it had repaired the relationship between me and my dad, gotten me and peeta closer - if that was even possible after that first night ;) - and Madge was now due any day and already married to Gale. It was the school holidays **(1) **and we all couldn't wait for next year. Our last year before uni.

However, that Rachel Megan Bonner kept returning, and I began to worry.

"Peeta, if she turns up one more time, I'll shoot her with my arrow and rip off her head putting on the stones at the lake. I swear."

"Calm down Katniss, I'm sure Gale is faithful now." And just when we mentioned his name, Peeta's phone went off. I picked it up.

"Hello, Katniss?" Hmm..that's not Gale.

"Yeah Madge it's me." I heard muffled screams for a while then she replied.

"My waters broke. Gale's sorta unconscious right now...ARGH. FU-no good girls don't swear. Katniss. Get your Mom and Prim please." It amazed me how she was so calm at this moment in time.

"Be right there." I hung up and began getting everything ready.

* * *

Madge's baby was born half an hour ago. Yes, Gale did wake up in time. It's a girl. They're thinking of calling her Brianna. Brianna Hawthorne. No middle name. Just Brianna.

We heard Gale on the phone to Rachel. Maybe things really aren't that happy after all. But we don't have time for that now. That's a story we'll save for later. **(2)** Ooh, it looks like i've got to go. Gale's just updated his fb.

_Proud new father of a baby girl. From fb, with love..._

* * *

**That's it guys! I'll be back next week with the sequel. And it'll be really interesting. Also well done LifesTooShortToCare. I did say not to be disappointed! **

**(1) See, I live in England. Do you call it vacation where you are? Sorry!**

**(2) Sequel!**

**Sorry about this, and I will some old chapters from this story in the opening of the sequel so you can tell what the old story was about.**

**Remember 1 week to read...spread the word!**

**Also does anyone read the austin and ally archive? Vote on .Write's poll. Also I'll be writing a story based on true life for austin and Ally soon. **

**Bye! xXx..**


	11. Sequel

**YES, THE SEQUEL IS UP!**

**READ!**

_**CAUSE...**_

_**Peeta has a surprise planned,**_

_**Gale needs to get over his cheating habits,**_

_**Madge is married and has a baby.**_

_**Katniss is gonna be in trouble, **_

_**AND MORE!**_

I'd post the url but it just goes weird. So go through my profile** OR** search for it; it's called_** Happy Ever After, Or Not?**_

**ENJOY :')**

**Also just in case you haven't noticed...what I've done is deleted the first 3 chapters and edited the 4th (which is now the first chapter) to make more sense.**


End file.
